Eyebrows
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1973 |dod = 2002 |nationality = British |family = Charlie Jolson (boss) Jake Jolson (close friend) Sparky (close friend) Harry (friend) Grievous (friend) Big Walter (friend) |affiliations = The Bethnal Green Mob |enemies = Yasmin Mark Hammond Frank Carter Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Paul Burfoot}} Eyebrows, or 'The Brow', as he was sometimes called, is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a tertiary antagonist and a supporting character in ''The Getaway''. Eyebrows is one of Jake Jolson's close associates and best friends. He is also loyal towards Jake's uncle Charlie. Eyebrows is later killed by Yasmin aboard the Sol Vita. Early Life Eyebrows was born in 1973. He was a long time friend of Jake Jolson and in his late teens he joined the Bethnal Green Mob and worked for Jake's uncle Charlie. During his time in the mob, Eyebrows killed many people and he developed a strong hatred of the police. 2002 One day, Eyebrows was spotted hanging around outside a brothel by Frank Carter and his partner Joe Fielding. Frank wanted to arrest Eyebrows, but then saw Eyebrows' associate Jake Jolson arrive. Frank arrested Jake instead and Eyebrows escaped with Sparky. Shortly after this, Eyebrows had to drive Yasmin, Harry and Grievous to kidnap Mark Hammond's wife and son. Yasmin rebuked Eyebrows for staring at her. The kidnapping went wrong as Suzie was shot dead but Eyebrows drove off with Mark's son and the rest of the gang. When Mark confronted Charlie, Eyebrows knocked Mark out and put him in a chair. Charlie asked Eyebrows to hand Mark a phone and then told Mark that when he phoned him, he has to do the job or his son will die. Later on, Charlie sent Eyebrows on a mission with Mark in order to keep an eye on the latter. The mission was to break Jake out of the prison van. Mark rammed the prison van off the road and Eyebrows enjoyed himself shooting the police officers dead. Eyebrows greeted Jake and then dragged a dummy of Jake over to the van in order to fake Jake's death. Eyebrows then handed Jake an M79 grenade launcher, bought from Russian arms dealer Viktor Skobel, to blow the van up. Mark drove Jake and Eyebrows back to Charlie's warehouse. At the warehouse, Eyebrows took pleasure in watching Jake beating a Triad to death. Eyebrows later accompanied Jake and Sparky in order to confront Mark Hammond for the Yardies drug money. Eyebrows threatened Mark with his gun. Mark was annoyed that the Jolsons were trying to double-cross him as they were refusing to hand back Alex. Since Mark had tricked Jake by placing a cat in the bag instead of the cash, Sparky tried to kill Mark, but Mark killed Sparky instead. This angered Charlie Jolson who was going to hand Mark over to the other gangs in London. As part of Charlie Jolson's plan to blow up the rival gangs in London, Eyebrows was tasked with placing the bomb on the Sol Vita. This bomb was to blow up the Collins gang, the Triads, the Yardies as well as Mark Hammond, his son Alex and Yasmin. Death Eyebrows met his death aboard the Sol Vita. Eyebrows encountered Yasmin who was looking for Charlie. Eyebrows attempted to kill Yasmin due to the fact she rebuffed him, but Yasmin shot him dead. Personality Although Eyebrows may seem the quiet type, he was brutal. Eyebrows enjoyed shooting police officers dead and showed no remorse towards Mark Hammond. However, Eyebrows was a lot calmer than his fellow associate Jake Jolson. Eyebrows appeared to have a lecherous side to him as he tried to make advances on Yasmin. This resulted in his death at the hands of Yasmin. Mission Appearances *The Frightener *Aiding and Abetting *Taxi for Mr Chai? *A Cat in a Bag *The Prodigal Son (mentioned, phone call) *Aboard the Sol Vita (mentioned, killed) *The Bargain Basement (seen, first chronological appearance) *Escort Duty (seen) Eyebrows made a non-speaking appearance in Frank Carter's first mission The Bargain Basement, along with Sparky, which happens before The Frightener. He also makes a brief appearance in Escort Duty, which happens at the same time as Aiding and Abetting. Trivia *The opening line of The Getaway was spoken by Eyebrows. *Early on in The Getaway, Eyebrows is criticised by Yasmin for looking at her. This would explain why Yasmin described Eyebrows as being "lecherous" and chose to kill him. *In Mark Hammond's story, his last physical appearance is actually in A Cat in a Bag, despite playing an important part in the finale of the story. *Eyebrows must have been present at the arms deal between Charlie Jolson and Viktor Skobel in 2002 and therefore would have met Viktor in person. Although he didn't know Viktor's name personally, he was aware he was Russian and had been personally responsible for supplying the gang with the M79 grenade launcher. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Bethnal Green Mob Category:Antagonists